1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a structure of filling mold vias. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to filling mold vias for retaining solder in a via hole during a reflowing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is continued demand for decreased size, reduced weight, improved performance, improved reliability and lower costs for electronic products, such as cell phones and wearable electronics. Accordingly, improvements such as system-on-chip (SoC) packages have been developed. SoC packages integrate multiple functionalities at the chip level; however, designing and testing SoC packages can be difficult, and SoC manufacturing can be relatively costly and low-yield. Therefore, package on package (PoP) technology is becoming increasingly popular since it allows denser integration of circuits in a small package. There is a continuing drive to develop PoP techniques.